deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter White/Bio
Walter "Walt" Hartwell White, also known as "Heisenberg", is a chemist, a former teacher, and recently, a producer of illicit methamphetamine. After being diagnosed with an inoperable lung cancer, Walt decided to provide money for his family after his impending death by producing crystal methamphetamine. He partnered up with his former student, Jesse Pinkman (also a meth "cook") as manufacturing and dealing duo. Soon after his 50th birthday, Walt passed out while working at the car wash. He was then reluctantly rushed to the hospital via ambulance where he was eventually diagnosed with stage-three terminal lung cancer and given less than two years left to live. This grim prognosis causes a dramatic change in Walt's usual mild-mannered demeanor, and he decides he must take extreme measures to provide for his family's long-term financial security. After being invited by his DEA agent brother-in-law, Hank Schrader, to accompany him on a live raid on a methamphetamine lab, Walt has a circumstantial encounter with one of his former students, Jesse Pinkman, whom he finds out is a meth dealer and manufacturer, also referred to as cook, who goes by the name "Captain Cook". With this information, Walt blackmails Jesse into helping him also enter the illegal drug trade on the production side, using his chemistry knowledge to cook remarkably potent and chemically pure "crystal" meth with Jesse to help him distribute it. __TOC__ Battle vs. Frank Murdoch (by TheWetWaffle) Prologue: Crossroads Albuquerque, New Mexico, 2010 The Crossroads Motel parking lot was littered with cracks in its asphalt and very few people, suspicious people but still few in total. The roar of a yellow 2011 Chevrolet Camero hits the air and rolls into the parking lot, catching the attention the few people at the motel. The car goes into a parking spot and ceases with a man coming out of it, cigarette in mouth in a yellow button down shirt with some of the buttons undone revealing a white undershirt, looking at the bystanders. One of the bystanders, a tall blonde with a purse just gives him a look but turns away to finish her cigarette. The man also turns away, uninterested in whatever she does and goes on with his business. The mysterious man enters the motel and goes to the front desk. He sees an obviously uninterest cashier who seemed to have not slept in a week and looks like he hasn't brushed his teeth in an eternity. "Yes?" the groggy man asked as he rubbed his eyes with hands that had fingernails almost two inches long. "I would like a room please." the man asked the cashier in as nice a tone he can but is secretly frustrated. "Okay, lemme see some ID and cash" the employee replied in a tired tone. Complying with what the employee requests the man pulls out his wallet, taking out eighty dollars and a New York state ID. "Frank Murdoch... New York huh? You drove all the way from there in that beauty?" the cashier asks as he points to the Camero. "Yeah, I'm going to Hollywood to audition for something" Frank replies. "Auditioning for what?" the cashier demanding to know. "Something." Frank says taking his room key and exiting. Exiting the motel lobby Frank sees two men with crowbars smashing at the glass windows of his car. They spot him, presuming he's the owner. They steadily approach him, crowbars in hand, and stand face to face with him. "The fuck you gonna do old man?" one asks lightly shoving Frank. "Listen, I don't want any trouble." Frank says in an impatient tone. "Trouble is gonna get you though!" the thug says raising his crowbar. A seemingly unnervous Frank however doesn't flinch and instead just looks on as a flash showers the motel lot and a shell casing hits the floor. The goon falls down to the ground with a .45 to the gut. His buddy tries to retaliate but meets a similar fate with another .45 hitting him in the abdomen. The cashier looks on in surprise at Frank through the glass door but Frank just walks off, into his room. **** In the offices of Saul Goodman and associates sat two men; one with a bald head, goatee, and glasses who looked around 50 and the man who owns the establishment Saul Goodman himself. "So let me get this straight: Jesse and Mike were south of the border and Mike got shot? And you killed Fring? Walt, I'm not happy about you playing whack-a-mole with our friends especially with one of them being Mike?" said the nervous attorney. "Mike isn't dead" Walt said trying to explain himself while rubbing his head. "Oh that's great! That's fantastic! How are you going to explain to Mike that his employer is dead who might I remind you is one of the most powerful distributors in the States! Mike isn't the kind of guy to take bad news easily you know!" Saul said shouting at Walt. "I'll handle it!" Walt responded angrily. "You better not kill him! Because that worked so well the last time!" Saul said with equal flare. "I..." Walt was cut off by the ring of a phone which was cut when Saul answer. When Saul answered the phone his look of mild anger turned to a look of concern with a few words leaking out of his mouth here and there. When he hung up he looked nervous and a bit shocked. "Now what?" Walt asked the lawyer as he pours a drink. "A couple of my clients were shot at a motel. It's not shocking since the motel is the same shithole Jesse used to go to." Saul says as he downs the alcohol. "The Crossroads?" Walt responds. "Yep, and the funny thing is is that these guys worked for Gus at one point" Saul said looking at the beverage. "Wait what?" Walt says suddenly invested in Saul's ordeal. "Yeah but nothing outside of working in the streets" Saul said. "What if the Cartel sent hitmen to eliminate whatever remains of Los Pollos? The news spreading of Gus' death could've reached them and they may want to pick at the bones of the Gus' men." Walt concludes. "But didn't Gus kill the Cartel's bosses or at least a majority of them?" Saul says before pouring another shot. "Listen, you don't know if they all died. Maybe one of them didn't come to the party? Or maybe one of them were just a grunt rising to the top?" Walt says. "I guess that's true." Saul says. "So what should we do now? Mike's still in Mexico so I guess we'll wait until he comes back so he can handle them." "No, I'll do this." Walt says standing up to go to the door. "Wait, what? Walt, you and I both know you aren't Billy the Kid here. Are you sure you want to be fighting some guy who probably kill you with a single look?" Saul says trying to knock some sense into his client. "Saul I can't allow this guy to walk away. What if he's going to come after us? Or Jesse? Or Mike?" Walt says with a stern look on his face. "Fine, but if you want to do this I'll at least get an ID on this guy. I'll make a few calls" Saul says walking to his phone. "Just be careful Walt and don't get killed." "I'll be sure Saul." Walt says as he walks out of the room. **** Battle The gentle purr of the motor of a Pontiak Aztec embraced the air of the Crossroads parking lot as Walt scopes out the area, looking for the man Saul sent a picture of. He keeps his eyes peeled for a middle aged white male with brown hair. He sees the yellow car Saul mentioned he owns, but nothing comes of it. Then he sees the man, walking back into his motel room with a bag of groceries in hand, acting as if he wasn't wanted for multiple homicides. He definitely doesn't look like the tattooed, large Mexican man Walt envisioned in his mind out of fear but luckily for Walt this could be easier. He clicks his seatbelt and leaves the vehicle, not before checking to see if he had his revolver on hand. He takes a brisk walk to the door of the man's room and knocks on it. He grabs his revolver, hoping to make this quick like what Jesse did to Gale. He hears the lock click and comes face to face with the man, who has a very uninterested look on his face. Walt freezes for a quick second, he looks in his victims eyes. He's killed men before but mainly in an adrenaline fueled, heat of the moment thing and to defend Jesse but an assassination is not his thing. Usually he would've had Mike do this but he was confident he'd be able to do this. "What do you want?" the man asking as if he has any better to do. "Um, hello sir my name is Mr. Lambert and I'm a representative of Saul Goodman & Associates. We heard about the act of vandalism that damaged your car and we would like to represent you in a court case to bring these men to justice." Walt says with the most shit eating grin he's ever come up with and the most enthusiastic look of nervousness ever. "Yeah... I'll pass. The lawyer guy seems like a real tool anyway." Frank says before closing the door. "Wait," Walt says, stopping the door with his knee. "The cost of new windows for that car would be way too expensive, it's a practical waste of money. Please let Mr. Goodman help you." "I don't want to be involved in some shitty court case. Plus I doubt the two guys will even show." Frank tries to shut the door again despite Walt's leg blocking the way. The pain builds up in Walt's leg as he reaches for his holster. "At least take his card!" Walt fires a couple of shots blindly into the motel room through the barely open door, missing Frank by a foot but still disorientating him due to the sound. Frank crushes Walt's hand on the door and rushes to his rifle case and grabs his MAK and some other weapons, ears ringing. Walt grabs his hand as the pain beats a dull rhythm and runs back to his trunk. Frank bursts out the door with his rifle in hand and shoots the car, smashing the windows and popping the tires. Walt emerges from the side with his M4 he brought for this and fires wildly at Frank. He takes short, scattered bursts while Frank shows more discipline with better aim. TBF Expert's Opinion TBD. To see the original battle, weaponry, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shiki Yukitaka and Ei Makihara alongside Jesse Pinkman (by SPARTAN 119) Prologue A few hundred meters from the Bright Angel Lodge, Grand Canyon National Park, Arizona, USA Yukitaki Shiki stood against the concrete wall between and the drop of a couple thousand meters to the bottom of the Grand Canyon. To either side of him stood Itsuka and Ei Makihara, the two people who, through an odd twist of fate, ended up as his roommates. Shiki took this trip on the advice of his sister, who had told him that "the stress was getting to him", and he should take "a vacation or something". Of course, Natsuka Shiki did not know the half of what was stressing him- that her brother was a vigilante assassin, and now, one so successful that the profits from his work could support BOTH his sister's treatment AND a two-week vacation in America. Now that he thought about it, this vacation was the first time since he met that "Erika Nakazawa" woman where everything had gone exactly according to plan, and it was definitely good for Itsuka to finally go out and see the wider world, after being trapped in her father's basement for ten years. "Wow!", Itsuka said, "I didn't think it would be this BIG! And look at the size of that bird!" "That's a California Condor", Ei replied, looking at a Japanese translation of the guidebook, one of a dozen languages available at the Visitor Center, "They used to be almost extinct, but they were reintroduced starting in a 1990s, and have since established a healthy population here". Itsuka looked even more impressed, as the massive bird rode the powerful updrafts produced by the walls of canyon and flew right overhead. Shiki, on the other hand, privately wondered as the bird circled overhead if the carrion-feeding bird knew that if he stuck around him long enough, he would be forced to produce some "human carrion" in the form of one of his "targets". "You'll have to follow me back to Japan", Shiki thought, as though the bird could read his mind, "I'm killing anyone while I'm here". However, a in a few minutes, that resolution would be changed dramatically. "Shiki-san", A familiar female voice spoke to him Japanese from behind him. All three of them turned to see Erika Nakazawa, the middle-woman between Shiki himself and his mysterious employer. "Nakazawa?!", Shiki asked, "What the hell are you doing here!" "Now is that any way to greet a friend?", Erika asked "I doubt I just happened run into you. If you followed me half way around the world, you're planning to talk business with me. I thought I told you before I left, I'm not killing ANYONE in America!", Shiki replied. "I understand completely", Erika said, still speaking in Japanese in order to avoid the prying ears of the many American and other tourists that surrounded them. Thankfully, they appeared to be the only Japanese tourists within earshot, "but I have some information that might your outlook." "What is it?", Shiki asked, hoping to hear her out and then shoe her away anyway. "You will be staying an Albuquerque overnight, in a couple days, correct?" "Yeah, we're going to stop there, then go on to see Santa Fe, and after that, go up into the Colorado Rockies, what of it?", Shiki asked, though he knew already what it must mean. "There is a target I want you to deal with.", Erika said as she pulled out her IPhone and turned it on, showing a photograph of a man of about 50. Next to him was a much younger man. The older man was labeled as "Walter White", and the younger as "Jesse Pinkman". "These two people are methamphetamine dealers whose actions have been responsible for numerous deaths in the Albuquerque area", Erika said, the word "Albuquerque" sounding very unusual in Japanese, "their front is a pest control company, "Vamanos Pest". I will be sending the location and details of the contract to your email- I know you have that tablet with you". "What makes you think I'm going to do this. We had a deal, no contracts until I return home", Shiki replied. "I think you will, because Mr. White and Mr. Pinkman have 80 million dollars in storage at Vamanos Pest. We'll even handle the laundering and currency exchange- we will arrange for you to "win a lottery", for the money, converted into yen of course", Erika said. "80 million dollars", Shiki said, "That's over 8 billion yen. I could by my sister's cancer drugs for the rest of her life. And still have plenty left of over...." After Shiki spoke, Itsuka turned to him. "You should do it, Sensei", she said, "You are not doing anything wrong". After about a minutes contemplation, Shiki turned to Erika and said, "Fine, then, I'll do it." "Excellent", Nakazawa said, "I'll arrange for your supplies to be delivered to you hotel room. A pair Beretta 92 like the ones you used on that Yakuza exec job. You should be familiar with them." Main Battle Three days later, Albuquerque, NM Yukitaki Shiki walked out of the door to the hotel room, immediately followed by Ei Makihara. After much arguement, Shiki had decided to allow Makihara to come with him. After all, he had experience on a previous hit, as much as Shiki didn't want to get him into this dirty business. "Sensei, Ei-kun", Itsuka said, sticking her head through the door, "Stay safe". "Don't you worry", Shiki said, "We'll be back in a few hours, I promise. Just wait in the hotel room until we get back". "Got it. I'll see you later!", Itsuka smiled as she walked back into the hotel room to continue watching TV shows on Netflix- her command of the English language was not good enough to watch the TV in America. Fifteen minutes later, Vamanos Pest Control Company building Walter White and Jesse Pinkman were finishing putting away the various equipment they used for their mobile meth lab disguised as a pest control operation. As they rolled the last rolling case- a roadie case intended for storing a rock band's instruments, they heard a noise coming for the office. Jesse turned to investigate the source of the sound and saw two men in black ski masks in the office, visible through the window between the office and garage. Both men were carrying guns. "Shit! Mr. White, get down!", Jesse said, as he pushed Walter behind the engine block of a pickup truck in the garage as four gunshots rang out. The 9mm rounds from Yukitaki Shiki's Beretta impacted the engine block in a shower of sparks, piercing the sheet metal hood, but not being stopped by engine. Jesse and Walter White both drew their weapons. Jesse was the first to return fire, as he yelled "You wanna fuck with me, bitches!?" and fired six shots into the office of Vamanos Pest from his own Beretta. Shiki and Ei dove to the floor as the bullets flew through the window, shattering into hundreds of fragments, before continuing their deadly paths through the office, one of the round shattering the pot on a coffee maker. Seconds later, three .45 caliber round from Walt's Smith and Wesson 4506 flew blew holes through the desk Yukitaki Shiki was hiding behind, the bullets flying just over his head. Shiki rolled out of the way, avoiding being hit by sheer dumb luck. "Ei", Yukitaki yelled, taking cover around the side of the door, "Give me some covering fire". Ei fired several shots in the direction of Walt and Jesse, forcing them into cover, as Shiki ran into the garage and got behind these second pickup truck. As Jesse got up from cover, Shiki took aim and fired five times. Three of the shots hit, one in the head and two in the upper torso. Jesse Pinkman was dead before he hit the ground. "Jesse!", Walter White yelled, "Dammit... No!". Infuriated by the loss of his long time partner, Walter White fired the rest of his magazine at Shiki. One round impacted him in the torso, but only grazed his side. Ei Makihara, however, realized that the sudden pain would still incapacitate Shiki for a few seconds, the few seconds Walt needed to finish him off. Ei, however, did not have a direct line of sight on Walt. Thinking quickly, Ei fired his pistol at a stack of compressed gas canisters. One of the canisters was punctured and rocketed off towards Walter. The canister missed, but it impacted the roadie case and exploded, setting off some kind of volatile chemical. The explosion blew Walt across the garage, causing him to impact the roll-up door on one end of the building head first. If the shrapnel in his torso had not already killed him, the impact did- it broke his neck. Albuquerque's most successful drug lord, the man known to most only as Heisenberg, was dead. As Ei soon as Walt's body hit the floor, Ei Makihara ran into the garage. Ei was relieved to see that Shiki had no been severely injured, the grazing wound seeming to be little more than a scratch. But he was not out of danger. The explosion had started a fire on the opposite corner of the room. It was still small now, but it was growing rapidly. Shiki, though, was pushing a plastic barrel on its side, rolling it across the garage floor. "Shiki-san!", Ei said, "What are you doing? This place is going up!" "The money's in this barrel. I'm not leaving without it. Open up that roll up door!", Shiki replied. Reluctantly, Ei grabbed the handle to the roll-up garage door, and lifted it enough to roll the barrel on its side. "Roll it through!", Ei said. In response, Shiki kicked the barrel as hard as he could, causing it to roll under the door. Less then a second later, Shiki ducked through the partly open door, followed by Ei. The two of them pushed the barrel about 50 meters across the alleyway, which was thankfully deserted in this hour. Shiki lifted the barrel into the trunk of the car and shut it as tightly as possible, hoping it would stay in for the duration of the trip to the pick up point. Fifteen minutes later, Shiki and Ei had driven to their designated pickup point, having met a quad-cab pick up truck driven by an American, but in the passenger seat was none other than Erika Nakazawa. "We should have the money exchanged, laundered and transferred to your account by the end of the month", Erika said, as two more men loaded the barrel into the pick-up truck, "As always, it was pleasure doing business with you, Shiki-san." "The pleasure is all mine", Shiki said, looking like he wished he could have said "Good riddance" as he climbed back into his car. WINNER: Yukitaki Shiki & Ei Makihara Epilogue Three days later, Remains of the Vamanos Pest Warehouse, Albuquerque, NM, USA "So, what we got here, Gomy?", DEA ASAC Hank Schrader act his colleague and friend, Agent Steve Gomez. "The investigation was turned to us when the fire marshall's lab found traces of methamphetamine when testing for accelerants. They sent to the samples over to our lab, and sure enough, the stuff was 99.1%, in otherword, Heisenberg's stuff. We also found the remains of meth lab equipment in the building, as well as two stiffs, IDed from dental records as Walter White, age 52, and Jesse Pinkman, age 26. The fire marshall also found a number shell casings, mostly 9mm, but a few .45s as well. They figure there was a shootout, and somebody hit a something they shouldn't have.", Gomez explained. "Walter White... I knew it! I knew that son of a bitch was Heisenberg!", Hank said angrily, "And to think I had him under my nose the whole time. If I hadn't been so stupid, I could have caught the bastard!" "In any case", Hank asked, "Any leads on the perp?" "No fingerprints or DNA evidence to speak of, and the bullets and casings aren't in any database, or at least not any in the US. Only thing we found was this", Gomez said, handing Hank a bag with the tourist guide with burned corner in it. "A Japanese tour guide to the Grand Canyon. Didn't we bust a half Japanese guy a couple years ago, Emilio Koyama or something like that? He disappeared shortly afterwards. I wonder if he had buddies back in the mother country, Yakuza or some shit like that", Hank said, "Hey Gomy, you think they thought Heisenberg had something to do with Emilio's disappearance?". "I supposed its possible, but it doesn't seem all that likely. I mean, just because you were right about Fring, doesn't mean every random piece of paper on the scene is a lead." "Ahh, your probably right, Gomy", Hank said, "Probably fell out of some rental car or tour bus or something and blew in here. Still, I want any prints you get off that thing run through Interpol's database". Expert's Opinion Yukitaka Shiki and Ei Makihara won this battle because of the superior firepower of their primary weapons, having two Beretta 92s meant they could fire more shots before reloading, an important factor in a close-range gunfight between relatively inexperienced gunmen. Also contributing to their victory was Shiki's superior physical condition to the cancer-stricken Walter White. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios